Drown in Your Beauty
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Jaehyun terperosok pada pesona sosok indah yang bahkan bukanlah manusia (JaeYong) JaehyunxTaeyong ff. nct


Pertama kali Jaehyun menangkap sosok itu dengan penglihatannya, Jaehyun tahu ia terperangkap dalam pesona indah sosok itu.

Pertama kali Jaehyun menatap mata hitam yang berkilau bagai permata itu, ia tahu ia tenggelam dalam kegelapan tanpa batas.

Waktunya seolah terhenti. Membeku dan seolah tak ingin meleleh dan sosok itu hilang dalam pandangan jika ia mungkin tiba-tiba tak sengaja berkedip.

Sosok itu juga menatapnya, seolah membuat kakinya kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan seolah menancap kuat pada bumi.

Sosok yang menawan, dengan cahaya bulan yang menyinari tubuh yang setengahnya terendam air itu. Sosok yang membuat Jaehyun yakin bahwa dia bukannlah manusia sepertinya karena keindahannya yang bagaikan bidadari itu.

Jaehyun sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, bahkan saat ia baru pertama kali melihatnya.

Sosok itu tersenyum dan kepala yang dimiringkan dan membuat surai perak itu bergerak perlahan dengan gerakan yang indah dan air yang mengalir dan menetes dari rambut peraknya bagai mutiara. Tangannya terangkat, jari-jari lentiknya bergerak seolah memanggil Jaehyun, dan bibir merah itu berucap,

"Kemarilah, Nak."

Jaehyun tanpa sadar sudah mulai melangkah dan menuju sosok itu, memasuki air di pesisir pantai dan tak peduli dengan celana dan bajunya yang semakin basah seiring masuknya dia ke dalam air...

.

.

.

Drown in Your Beauty

CoffeyMilk/Leozzi

NCT ff

Jaehyun x Taeyong

.

.

 _Sosok itu indah, menawan, dan juga... mematikan._

 _Maka, jika kau tidak sengaja melihatnya, jangan melihat ke matanya dan segeralah pergi!_

 _Atau kau tidak akan pernah melihat matahari lagi di sisa hidupmu.._

.

.

Itu sebuah nasihat, tapi Jaehyun melanggarnya.

.

.

Saat itu, ia bersama teman-temannya pergi dan menikmati liburan mereka di sebuah pulau milik salah satu temannya. Mereka lalu tinggal di sebuah villa yang setiap kamarnya bisa menyuguhkan pemandangan laut yang indah. Selama pagi hingga siang hari mereka bermain di pantai, membiarkan kulit mereka di bakar panas matahari dan melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan seperti berenang, bermain voli pantai, memcahkan semangka dengan mata tertutup dan sebagainya. Malamnya mereka semua lelah dan memutuskan untuk tidur setelah menyelesaikan pesta BBQ di taman villa.

Tapi Jaehyun tidak bisa tidur.

Setiap kali ia memejamkan mata, seolah ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Sepasang mata indah yang berlatarkan birunya air laut siang hari tadi. Sebuah keanehan yang Jaehyun alami saat berenang.

Menepis rasa terganggu dan untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran, ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari villa dan berjalan menuju pantai. Disanalah ia bertemu sosok itu. Sosok bersurai perak dengan wajah bagaikan boneka milik salah satu sepupunya. Sosok yang menariknya dengan segala pesona yang dia miliki.

Dan disinilah Jaehyun, tenggelam dengan pasokan udara yang semakin menipis. Panik menjalar seluruh tubuhnya saat ia tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun dari pelukan sosok itu. Ia tersedak, dadanya seolah terkena tekanan berat yang membuatnya berpikir ingin pingsan. Ia dibawa jauh ke dalam laut oleh sesosok manusia tak berkaki, tapi dengan sebuah ekor indah berwarna putih keunguan yang berkilau-kilau.

Jaehyun putus asa. Gelapnya laut membuatnya tak bisa lagi melihat cahaya bulan purnama perak yang ia lihat sebelum tubuhnya masuk ke dalam air sepenuhnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Awalnya, sosok itu membawanya berputar-putar dengan riang, lalu mengajaknya untuk semakin berenang turun dan semakin dalam.

Jaehyun sudah tak kuat dan saat kesadarannya mulai menipis, sebuah benda yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, melumat bibir milik Jaehyun dengan irama yang menenangkan. Mengisinya dengan udara yang membuat Jaehyun membuka mata dan bisa melihat senyum itu lagi saat ciuman mereka selesai.

"Manusia bodoh," ucap sosok itu, "bukankah kau sudah diperingatkan? Mengapa kau malah datang?" tanyanya, suaranya bagai alunan musik di telinga Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tak menjawab, dia seribu bahasa dan hanya menatap sosok itu dalam diam. Tangan mereka saling memeluk.

"Aku terlalu indah di matamu?" tanyanya.

Jaehyun berkedip, mengangguk. Sosok itu tertawa renyah, lalu menatap Jaehyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Karena itu lah kau kubilang manusia bodoh." ucapnya lirih, "kau jatuh dalam pesonaku."

Jaehyun menyeka air mata yang menetes dari mata sosok itu.

"Tapi aku lebih bodoh lagi," ucap sosok itu lagi, "karena sudah jatuh cinta padamu." ungkapnya selanjutnya.

Jaehyun terperangah, tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Maafkan aku, anak manusia. Aku pikir dengan memanggilmu dan menyerahkanmu pada penyihir untuk diubah menjadi makhluk sepertiku. Tapi saat melihatmu yang sangat tersiksa tadi, aku tidak tega."

Jaehyun menatap sosok itu sendu, lalu merangkap wajah itu dalam tangkupan kedua tangannya. Jaehyun mendekat dan mengecup keningnya. Sosok itu menatapnya dengan tidak percaya saat Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum hingga menampilkan lesung pipitnya.

Sosok itu kemudian tersenyum dan menyeka air matanya yang langsung berubah menjadi mutiara-mutiara murni nan indah. Ganti sosok itu yang menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak bisa begini. Aku akan mengembalikanmu ke daratan, tempat manusia seharusnya berada."

Jaehyun terbelalak dan menggeleng kuat.

Sosok itu tersenyum, "Anak manusia," panggilnya, "jika kita berjodoh, pasti akan ada jalannya." ucapnya, lalu memeluk Jaehyun sebelum mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Jaehyun sekali lagi.

"Dan jika suatu saat kita bertemu, kau harus tau, aku akan tetap mencintaimu." ucapnya di sela ciuman mereka.

Itulah yang terakhir kali Jaehyun dengar sebelum semuanya menggelap.

.

.

.

"Hyun-Jaehyun! Bangunlah!"

Jaehyub membuka mata dan terkejut saat ia mendapati langit biru dengan mentari yang ada diatasnya. Ia lalu melihat kanan kiri dengan bingung.

"Aa.. kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Jaehyun dengan suara yang parau.

"Kami mencarimu dimana-mana dan mendapatkanmu terbaring di sini! Kami khawatir sekali tahu!" seru salah satu temannya dan membantunya duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam, hah?"

Jaehyun menatap teman-temannya tak mengerti, tapi ia juga bingung mengapa ia ada di pantai saat ini. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat, tapi yang ia ingat hanyalah ia sudah tidur diatas kasur empuk di kamarnya tadi malam. Namun, itu semua terasa janggal. Ia kembali mengingat, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sakit kepala yang amat sangat.

Apa yang ia lupakan?

Jaehyun menunduk dalam. Ia merasa sesuatu seolah hilang, sesuatu yang Jaehyun tidak mengerti dan membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Jae! Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun tak mempedulikan panggilan temannya, ia berdiri dan menatap sendu pada laut lepas. Setetes air matanya membasahi pipi kanannya. Sebuah suara terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

 _"Sampai jumpa lagi, anak manusia."_

Dibawah kakinya berpijak, sebuah mutiara tergeletak. Yang pada akhirnya hilang tersapu ombak saat Jaehyun pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

fin.

.

.

 **Aku baru saja berenang dan mendapatkan ide begini. awalnya, pertemuan Jae dan Ty itu aku pikirkan di sebuab kolam renang sekolah, tapi aku menggantinya dengan pantai dan laut dan agak teringat drama legend of the blue sea wkwk tapi aku tambahi dengan bumbu bumbu ceritaku sendiri. fiksi inu dibuat dalam waktu hampir 2 jam. aku senang sekali.**

 **untuk teman2 baruku di grup Jaeyong shipper. love ya!**

 **semoga kalian yang membaca ff ini menikmatinya.**

 **maafkan untuk typo dan ketidak masuk akal cerita hueheueheu**

.

.

.

.

Omake

"Jaehyun! Sudah aku bilang jangan pergi dulu!"omel Ten padanya.

"Diamlah! Kenapa kau jadi menempeliku begini? Pergi balik sama Johnny sana!" seru Jaehyun.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak tahu kami sedang bertengkar?"

"Apa peduliku?" teriak Jaehyun dan segera berlari kabur dari pemuda itu.

"Yak! Jung Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun tertawa-tawa, ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan jalan sama sekali. Hingga ia bertabrakan keras dengan sesorang dan membuat keduanya terjerembab diataa tanah. Jaehyun meringis, orang yang ia tabrak mengaduh. Jaehyun segera bangkit dengan panik, ia cepat-cepat meminta maaf dan membantu orang itu berdiri.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa."

Sebuah suara familiar yang membuatnya terhenti sejenak sebelum menatap wajah orang itu. Rasa rindu yang asing kemudian menyeruak di dadanya.

Orang itu tersenyum bersamaan dengan sebuah suara yang muncul di pendengaran Jaehyun.

 _"Lama tak bertemu, anak manusia."_

Jaehyun menatap orang itu bingung. Ia merasa pernah melihat orang itu, tapi ia tidak ingat dimana. Orang itu dengan senyumnya yang tak luntur, menjulurkan tangannya.

"Hai, aku Lee Taeyong, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

.

.

.

.

end

btw, ff ini pernah ku publish di wattpad :3

salam,

coffeymilk


End file.
